1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a wearable device, a pressure regulator valve and a method for manufacturing a pressure regulator valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 5-172956 and No. 6-27254, there is well known a watch provided with an internal pressure regulator valve which reduces internal pressure when a button is pressed.
Further, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-101505, there is also well known a watch having an information communication function, called smartwatch.